Dragons Make Better Masters After All
by YaoiFanLady 2
Summary: [SETOXJOU] Sequel to 'PUPPIES MAKE GOOD MASTERS TOO' LEMON Kaiba takes Jou back to his mansion and they make passionate love. Mokuba learns more than he ever thought possible, and Seto must express his feelings about Jounouchi! R&R! COMPLETE
1. Taking Home A New Pet

_Well, here it is people. You all asked for it (continually-I was practically bombarded with sequel requests! Lol 3 I loooove reviews!), so I've decided to just be nice and write a sequel/2nd chapter to 'Puppies Make Good Masters Too…'! Ha-ha! Aren't I summat spesh? Lol P jks_

_Disclaimer: see previous chapter. But in case its not there: Don't own YGO. So there. Nyaa too smart for you! Hahahaaa lol I'm hyper! YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYY! _

_Well, this is gonna be a bit of a norty one-extreme lemon-ismation goin on in the Seto Mansion for the new pet evil laugh so I'm thinking of posting a (cough cough) nicer one here, and then if u reviewerees want a nastier one, then ask and ill send the real one to u. its just, as much as I do loooove flouting the system, I don't wanna get deleted for total 'inappropriate sex shit'. So ask, m-kay? _

_Well, here we go…_

* * *

**Dragons Make Better Masters After All**

**Chapter 1**

The young golden haired boy stared up at the giant mansion in awe. He had never seen anything so large and expensive looking in all of his short teenage life. He sat in the back seat of the limo with his hands and face pressed up against the cool glass, oggling the enormous building before him as the sleek black car drove slowly up the long tree-lined driveway. Jounouchi was immediately impressed, and trying to see as much of this new and rich world as he could.

Seto Kaiba sat next to him, watching his new Puppy with an expression of bemusement on his handsome face. His new lover looked so cute like that, so innocent and pure.

Seto had long ago lost his own innocence; the awe of being in the lap of such a luxurious life had long ago worn away and lost its novelty, leaving only boredom and loneliness. But that was slowly beginning to change. Seto could feel the icy prison surrounding his heart beginning to melt, opening up and letting him live again.

Every short second he had spent with his Pup had already gotten to him, and he liked it. It was a change and a welcome one at that. It all had something to do with the golden Puppy who was now practically bouncing up and down in his seat, his breath heating a circle on the glass.

Seto grinned, shaking his head slightly. Jou turned around, his eyes glittering with innocent happiness. Seto brushed the blonde tresses out of the Pup's face, smiling warmly for the first time in what seemed a long time. Jou grinned stupidly, tilting his head adorably to one side. Seto sighed.

'_I don't think Jou knows just how cute he looks when he does that.' _he thought, shaking his own head slightly.

"Enjoying yourself, Pup?" Seto asked quietly. Jou grinned again and moved a bit closer to Seto.

"Yeah, o' corse! Why wouldn I be?" Jou replied enthusiastically, sitting up and gazing into Seto's deep blue eyes. "I'm jus at da most coolest lookin house in all o' town wit da sexiest guy I can tink of. Can ya blame me fer bein happy!"

Seto's eyes widened and he smiled warmly. He felt a sudden surge of excitement run through his being, as he saw no lies circling in the honey pools staring so intently at him. Jou wasn't lying to him.

Seto could tell everything the Puppy was feeling, just by reading his expressions. Unlike Seto, Jou wore his emotions on his sleeve. And deception and mistrust weren't present in the joyous young face of his pet. Seto had never felt this before. It was new…and felt odd.

Seto shook himself mentally. He took a quick look out of the window behind the blonde's head, before saying something he never would've thought he'd say to anyone, let alone the fiery street punk Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Well Puppy, if u like it so much here…" he trailed off teasingly, and Jou pouted, still not used to the now affectionate nickname. The Pup waved his hand in a circle, prompting Seto to go on. Seto grinned and complied, suddenly becoming serious.

"You're welcome here anytime you like, Jou. I mean it. Id like you to visit me…I…uh…I really would." Seto stuttered, blushed deeply and looked quickly out the window, realising what he had just admitted, and how weak and vulnerable he must have sounded.

Jou had never seen Seto show any emotions before, let alone say how he was feeling. He knew that Seto must be telling the truth, from the way that the usually cold businessman was blushing.

'_Nd dat was a good firs' step.' _Jou thought happily. _'Seto's bein honest…dats different.'_

Realising what Seto was trying to say, Jou shouted with glee, causing the nervous driver to jump a mile out of his seat in surprise. Jou took no notice and gave Seto a massive hug, grinning like a hyperactive madman. Seto, unaccustomed to the mass show of affection, blanched and tensed up, but then encircled and pulled his Pup in, nibbling softly on the younger teen's ear. Jou giggled cutely and licked Seto's neck softly with the small tip of his tongue, being every bit the dog Seto had insisted he had been for so long.

Slowly the car pulled to a stop, and Jou pulled away to stare out the window excitedly. A butler was waiting at the door, ready for his master to come in from the cold. When Seto got out of the car and walked up the marble steps to the front of the mansion, the old man bowed deeply in respect. He had served the Kaiba family all his life, and so had those before him. He held Mr Kaiba in high regard, which was unusual regarding one such as his young age.

Jou was standing next to the limo, staring up at the gigantic house with wonderment on his boyish face. Seto looked back and a small smile curled his soft lips. The butler eyed the young teen with curiosity and a hint of distrust.

"Come on Pup. Do you want to stand out here _forever_?" Seto said lightly, motioning to the house. "It's warmer inside…"

Jou blanched and was brought back to reality. He bounded up the steps like an excited child and grabbed Seto's hand in a soft yet firm grip. Seto looked down in surprise, but Jou just smiled up at him and winked.

The butler stood motionless, astounded that such a ruffian would even dare to act like that around the multi billionaire, let alone be bold enough to actually come into contact with him. He looked expectantly at Seto, waiting for him to snap and push the youngster away harshly, but no such reaction prevailed.

Instead, Seto smiled the first true smile that the butler had ever seen and winked back. The old man nearly fainted. He hadn't realised Mr Kaiba even knew _how_ to smile!

Noticing the lack of motion as the butler stood frozen to the spot, Seto cleared his throat to get his doorman's notice and motioned towards his young partner with his spare hand.

"Meet Jounouchi Katsuya." He said shortly, introducing him without a shred of guilt. When no answer followed, he glared at the old man for not showing proper respect.

Noticing the irritated glint in Mr Kaiba's eyes, daring him to even try to ask why such a punk was on the grounds, the butler gulped. Remembering to bow, he said a quick "welcome to Kaiba Manor" and hurriedly held open the door. Jou just shook his head.

'_Seto has his staff on their toes.' _He thought, chuckling. '_Typical.'_

Seto walked imperiously into his manor and Jou trailed along behind him, staring in amazement at the remarkable décor. The butler walked in after them, shut the door quickly and hurried off, anxious to get out of Seto's way. Or perhaps to the kitchens to gossip with the day-maids. Not that Seto could care. As long as they did their job, they were worth keeping.

The inside of Kaiba Manor was even more impressive than the outside. It was large and roomy, filled with expensive furniture and beautiful art. Jou felt like he was in a palace with all the bells and whistles. He walked slowly behind his master, peering about curiously. Seto's pace sped up and led him through a couple of side rooms off of the main hall, tugging at his arm slightly to encourage him to keep up.

His heart skipped when he realised that Seto hadn't let go of his hand. Being in such close contact made Jou feel almost giddy. Noticing the drag behind him, Seto slowed down, squeezed the hand in his own in reassurance and smiling over his shoulder.

He practically dragged a gawping Jou through a labyrinth of corridors, hallways, stairs and rooms. It was like a massive maze. Jou was astounded.

Finally they stopped outside of an oak door in the west wing, on one of the higher rooms. Seto opened the door proudly and Jou couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise and wonder.

They were standing at the only entrance to a majestic high-ceiling room, lined with bookcases, old tapestries and expensive artwork. Tall roof-to-floor windows lined the wall facing west, letting the bright crimson light of the setting sun bestow the room with a deep glow. Set in the wall in front of them was an extravagant marble fireplace, roaring with a large fire that sent heatwaves through the door to the couple. The carpet was a deep blue and a large animal fur rug lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. On either side sat two large high-backed recliner chairs with tables on either side. A couple of old and well read books sat on the long medieval style tables on either side of the room, seated by a number of high-backed comfortable looking chairs. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling and candelabras lined the walls. The whole room seemed inviting, cosy and relaxing.

Jou was immediately charmed. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He looked at Seto, his eyes wide, and Seto just smiled affectionately and gave Jou a warm hug. Jou buried his head in Seto's chest, and Seto patted his ruffled hair lightly.

"This is my favourite room in the whole house. No one but me is allowed to enter through here. Well, now it's only you and me." Seto whispered slowly, his eyes trailing over the boy in his arms. He felt Jou shiver slightly. He smiled slowly. "Come on, let's sit by the fire. It's still a bit cold huh?"

Jou looked up and nodded, his eyes shining. Seto took Jou gently by the shoulders and guided him into the room. They sat down in front of the fire, letting the warmth wash over them. The increase in temperature affected them both soon, and the couple peeled off their stifling jackets, throwing them unceremoniously on the left armchair. They settled back on the rug and a content silence lingered in the warm air. The fur rug was warm, comfortable and soft, and Jou felt instantly at peace.

'_Dis is da life'_ he thought, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Seto watched the firelight play on Jou's handsome features, wondering why he had never noticed how exquisite the teen was before. Sure, Seto was gay, but he had never thought of the Golden Puppy in that way. He hadn't even known Jou was gay either. That might have been why he had never considered the boy as a partner.

Jou, sensing he was being watched, turned his head and opened his large honey eyes. They glowed and glimmered with light, looking almost angelic, and his hair was reflecting firelight, setting it on fire. Shadows and bars of light played on his young face, and Seto felt his heart throb.

'_I don't think he can look any more like a god than right now.' _Seto thought suddenly, his heartbeat quickening.

And then, unexpectedly, Jou smiled. Brightly, embossed with happiness and innocence, his already beautiful face lit up and Seto's eyes widened.

'_Damn-I guess I was wrong.'_ Seto thought, blushing. Jou gave him a questioning look, causing Seto's blush to deepen.

"What?" was all that the golden god could say.

Seto blushed deeper, and moved closer to his lover. Jou grinned inwardly. He stayed still as Seto leaned in and pressed his lips against his partners in a soft loving kiss, asking for nothing but recognition. Jou pushed into the kiss, and Seto widened it, moaning as Jou moved his hands to the older boy's shoulders, lightly running his large hands over the hot skin of Seto's neck and face.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the door and it resounded through the now singly fire lit room-the sun had long gone down, and the first stars had already appeared in the deep blue night sky.

Jou pulled away in alarm and Seto growled loudly in annoyance. There was another series of knocks and a pause. Jou looked curiously at Seto, who had a pissed look on his face. Jou pitied the poor fool who had gotten Seto angry. Maybe it was the butler.

A small voice echoed throughout the room as the interrupter tried to speak through the heavy door.

"Big Brother? Are you in there? It's me!"

Seto swore under his breath and got up, straightening his shirt. He strode over to the door and flung it open to reveal a rather startled Mokuba making the motion of knocking on the door again. His eyes wide with surprise at the look of suppressed rage on his brother's face, Mokuba took a step back. However, the younger Kaiba discarded it almost immediately and flung himself at the teen, hugging him as if he'd never seen him in years.

"Big brother! What are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice muffled by the hug. "And why are you home from work so early?" he added accusingly, looking up. Large brown orbs suddenly bored into Seto, looking for an answer.

Kaiba motioned to the previously unnoticed golden boy sitting at the fire with a hand. "I have a guest 'Kuba. That's why I'm home early."

The brown gaze drifted across the room to where Seto was pointing, and they widened when they saw who was sitting there.

"Jounouchi! But…I don't get it…why? What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked stupidly, blinking in confusion. Jou waved a hello and then looked over at Seto, who was shaking his head at his ignorant younger brother.

Mokuba shook his head and his black hair shook. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter right now." He smiled before continuing. "I came to see what you wanted for dinner, Seto."

Jou heaved himself to his feet and wandered over. Seto paused and looked at Jou in a silent question. Jou just shrugged and gave the other Kaiba Brother a hug.

"Nothing for the moment, Kuba." Seto answered. He paused as Jou's stomach growled softly. "Have a bottle of our finest red wine and some sandwiches sent in." he added, grinning. Jou grinned sheepishly, and Mokuba hugged his brother and bounded out the room to complete his new mission.

The door snapped behind him and Seto looked apologetically at a smiling Jou. _'Well, that ruined the mood.'_ Seto thought irritably. Suddenly he had an idea. _'…Maybe the pup can stay for the night? Hmmm…'_

"Well, shall we go back to the fireplace?" he offered, suddenly nervous. Jou nodded in agreement. Seto frowned slightly. _'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?' _he thought, annoyed and also a bit confused. _'There's nothing to be awkward about!'_

Swiftly the corporate giant inside pushed the nervousness aside and the tall man led Jou delicately by the hand back to the fireplace, deliberately keeping close to the smaller boy. Jou smiled with eyebrows raised and allowed himself to be led back to their earlier position.

Sitting back down, the familiar ease swallowed Jou and he suddenly felt really tired. Seto pulled the boy in for a warm embrace, sitting behind him with the teen sitting in between his legs. He rested his head on Jou's shoulder and stared pointlessly into the fire, letting the thrill of another being so close to him take over his senses. Jou breathed in deeply, feeling the strong scent of his master wash over him. Seto smelled of cinnamon and musk, an overwhelming combination. He smiled serenely and muttered something that Seto heard and felt resonate through the boy in front of him.

"…love ya, Seto…" he sighed happily and the golden god fell asleep in the strong arms of his lover.

_

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter of the sequel. It was taking so long that I thought that I should make it a 2 chapter thingo. Nxt chapter will be the deed. Lol. And Mokuba shall return…maybe to bust them. Hahahahaaa funny. Gimme ideas and ill credit ya. Should they stay at the fireplace, or go to Kaiba's massive room? Well, r&r _

_Thanks Love Kat meow lol_


	2. Drinks And Personal Flames

_Hewo people. Yes- ive finally got around to doing chapter 2 of 'Dragons Make Better Masters After All'. Are you all happy? Good-hope so! uhm...yer. So there! Nyaa! Laughs there's drinking in this…im just warnin ya!_

_And to ChibiSmiles…yes I know your there… lol hey there Jax! Wassup? Hope you enjoy…I updated mainly for you! I look forward to Ur review, ya shizzly crazee chicky!_

_Well, I said that those who helped me make up my mind for the story (where they should go) would be credited. So here you go-ive chosen to keep them at the fire place, and that means…many thanx to 'desiivy1', 'PEGASUS052087' and 'puffin' (amongst many others-you know who you are!), who all encouraged me to keep it at the fireplace. Thanx guys! And a special thanx to 'Seto'swhiterose', for that amazing review…no sweetie ya didn't bore me, and I agree with you on every account. Good on ya! I look forward to your review next time! _

_I'm really sorry, but it might be a while until you hear from me next. I have exams, work experience, and then holidays, so I wont be able to 'attach' to the net for a month or so… I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Forgive meeee! _

_Anyway, now read on my pretties, and review! Ahahahaaa! _

**

* * *

Dragons Make Better Masters After All**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Time flowed past them as Seto sat there, staring into the fire with half closed eyes, clutching his precious new pet tenderly in his long arms. The golden boy who was enclosed in this loving embrace slept on, head tilted to one side and his mouth open as he snored lightly.

The room was stifling as the burning flames emitting from the marble fireplace warmed the couple lying in front of it. The high windows were shimmering as the glass reflected the light, and the stars and moon now high in the deep night sky shone resplendent in their places, moving slowly in their own courses through the heavens.

An overwhelming and soothing sense of peace and wholesomeness was seeping into the brunette's soul, slowing his heartbeat and settling his normally restless mind. He was finally comfortable with his lot in life, for the first time in his turbulent existence. Seto looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled, brushing a soft strand of blonde out of his face.

A few minutes earlier a maid had knocked at the door and stirred the older teen out of his reverie. He had awkwardly moved out from underneath Jou and placed him gently back on the floor, trying to lay him down in a natural and comfortable position. The blonde frowned and mumbled a complaint in his sleep at the loss of his pillow, but then he rolled over and started to snore again. Seto had smiled warmly at the action of his lover before turning to walk over to the door. Opening it, Seto could see one of the youngest maids on his staff was nervously standing in the hall, skillfully balancing a silver tray with two tall stemmed crystal glasses, a platter of triangle cut sandwiches and a large old bottle of deep red wine with one hand.

She avoided his eyes and stuttered a soft "h-here is what you asked for, s-sir…" and blushed. He smiled, suddenly feeling happy and generous, and took the silver tray from her, saying a warm and caring 'thank you'. Her eyes widened and she backed away respectfully. Bowing, she turned to leave, but not before Kaiba bowed back, inclining his head in a 'thanks again'. She blushed, replied with a quick "You're welcome, sir." and hurried away. Seto smiled to himself, watching her go. He had never usually bothered to show such emotions to his staff in the opinion they would fear him less and thus not do their jobs properly, but now his mood had changed and he had breezed back into the room with a happy bubble welling in his chest.

He sat back down at the fireplace after gently setting the tray on the nearby armchair table. He shuffled back around Jou and repositioned him back on his lap. Jou stirred a little bit, mumbled something that had sounded like "hey, that's my pizza…" and then squirmed and got comfortable in Seto's arms once more.

And there Seto stayed, thinking with slight regret that he would eventually have to wake his puppy in order to eat and drink what had been delivered. It seemed like an age passed, but soon impatience took over and Seto took Jou gently by the shoulders.

"Hey, puppy. Wake up." He said in Jou's ear softly, giving him a little shake. Jou grunted and continued to sleep.

Seto tried again and again, shaking his shoulders softly, but to no avail. Jou could have slept right through an atomic bomb and not have noticed a thing. Seto frowned and realized he had forgotten one vital thing he could do. He leant in and breathily whispered in Jou's ear, teasing out the last word.

"Puppy…I've got food…_sandwiches_…"

Jou's eyes slowly opened and he yawned. Rubbing his face tiredly, he turned and looked dopily at Seto.

"Did you say _food_?" he asked slowly, registering it in his still sleeping brain. His stomach however was well aware of what had been said and made itself known with a loud growl. Seto chuckled, shaking his head and ruffling Jou's hair affectionately. He stood up and straightened his shirt, motioning with a long elegant hand to the silver tray, glittering in the firelight.

"I sure did." Seto confirmed softly, extending a hand and helping Jou to his feet. "Sandwiches…and we also have some red wine. If you want it though…it's extremely alcoholic because it's aged."

Jou shrugged and stretched his arms over his head and reached to the ceiling, lifting his shirt above his studded belt and exposing a sliver of the muscled white skin of his abdomen. Seto couldn't help but look over, his blue eyes staring at the flesh. His mind started to wander, wondering what the whole of Jou looked like in this light. Jou finished stretching and put his arms back down, hiding the area Seto was looking at so keenly. Not noticing the stare, Jou reached over and grabbed a couple of sandwiches, shoving them into his mouth and chewing happily.

Seto shook himself and poured out two glasses of the red wine, the firelight swirling in it and reflecting in its bloody pools. Taking a swig of the alcohol, Seto eyed Jou over from the rim of his glass as the puppy fulfilled his stomachs hunger, stuffing the food in his mouth. Jou took a massive swallow and took the other glass off of the table, washing the sandwiches down as he drained his glass.

Seto shook his head. _'Didn't I say it was strong alcohol?'_ he thought, watching Jou grimace as the drink hit him. He frowned, looking down at his glass and what he hadn't drunk yet. _'Well, no puppy is going to out-drink **me**!'_ and he drained the glass in a swift gulp, licking his lips. He looked at Jou with a smile in his eyes and poured them both another glass. Jou noticed that Seto seemed unfazed by the drink.

Jou pouted. '_Fine then.' _He thought, narrowing one of his eyes at the teen opposite him who had already skulled his 2nd glass. _'If it's a drinking contest you want, it's a drinking contest you got.' _

Leading the brunette gently by the hand, Jou guided him back to the fireplace and stretched out on the floor, inclining his head for Seto to do the same. Complying, Seto laid down beside him, refilling their glasses and placing the now half empty bottle on the marble step to the fireplace. Turning around, he saw that Jou was watching him closely, studying his features with soft eyes. With a heart stopping smile Jou leaned over and kissed Seto tenderly on the forehead, before inclining his glass and chinking it with his partner's.

"Cheers, Seto." He winked and took a mouthful. Seto felt his face go red and he nodded, taking a swig of his glimmering wine.

They lay there peacefully, drinking and letting the flow of the world waver over them. Seto was pleased to notice that Jou's face was reddening with every glass and he was starting to fidget distractedly. He himself was also feeling extremely relaxed and comfortable, but at the same time energy was pulsating through his veins and Jou was beginning to appeal to his body more and more, as every time he flicked his gaze over his puppy's fine form he felt his pants tighten a bit. It was taking all of his willpower not to reach out and touch. Just touch and feel every inch of the deity who lay next to him. Finally he couldn't help it.

"Jou?" he said slowly, looking at him and putting their glasses down on the marble next to the empty wine bottle. Jou turned to look at him with hazed eyes and he grinned stupidly.

"Wassamatta babe?" he purred softly, reaching in and rubbing noses with Seto affectionately. Seto blushed and pushed back against the touch, moving Jou's head up a bit so that their mouths were even. Jou closed his eyes and pressed into Seto's mouth. Seto's eyes fluttered shut and he coaxed Jou's mouth to open gently with his lips and tongue. Allowing passage, Jou felt Seto's tongue flick in and out, massaging his own roughly. He moaned and inched closer, deepening the kiss. It ended with Seto's bottom lip captured gently in Jou's mouth who was nibbling and licking it playfully.

Their eyes open again, Seto could see glimmers of gold swirling in the simmering pools of honey gazing lustfully back at him. Jou blinked, amazed at the emotions so clearly reflected in the sharp and clear blue eyes that were studying him. Feeling the heavy breathing of his partner hitting his neck, he moved closer to the brunette so that they were touching, until he lost his balance and fell on the teen next to him. The awed stare broken, he looked up at a blushing brunette, and, grinning coyly, Jou slithered on top of Seto's warm body, placing himself in a position of aggressive dominance.

Jou grinned, sat up and started to undo the buttons of his shirt teasingly, letting small amounts of pure skin be shown at a time. Playing with Seto seemed like the perfect idea at the time, and Jou felt confident enough to do so. He slid the shirt off of one shoulder and moved his arm onto Seto's chest, letting the boy see the flex of Jou's muscles. Undoing the rest of his buttons, Jou slowly reached over his head and removed it, allowing the obvious show of his chest to capture the other duelist's full and considerable attention. He threw the item of clothing to one side and, growling softly, leaned in close and wiggled against a wide eyed and blushing Seto.

Capturing the panting mouth in a sudden kiss, Jou unceremoniously unbuttoned the offending shirt below him, and opening it to either side, gazed admiringly at the thin yet toned torso of his master. Hesitating for only a second, he breathed hotly on the flesh of his abdomen, causing Seto to breathe in deeply in surprise. Noticing the over-reaction, Jou took this as an advantage and licked and kissed in the dip of the hip bone and thigh connection close to the boy's thick black belt. Seto shivered in pleasure as he felt the tip of Jou's tongue flick casually under the belt and pants to skin hidden by the tight clothing.

Undoing the belt with his teeth, he removed it and unzipped the fly, freeing the confined erection of his lover. Loosening the boxers away from Seto's member, Jou took it gently in his mouth, licking only the tip. Seto groaned and sat up, eyes half closed yet focused on Jou. Looking up, Jou grinned slyly and ran his hands over the now exposed back of the other boy, feeling the ridges of his spine and tendons below tender fingertips.

"You are _such_ a tease…" he breathed, his voice almost a soft hiss as he tried not to groan. Jou grinned in appreciation and ran his tongue slowly and teasingly up Kaiba's shaft, hitting the sensitive rib and causing Seto to breathe in deeply. Jou smirked.

Gathering the excitable blonde youth tenderly yet firmly in his bare strong muscled arms, Seto pressed their bodies together and ran his arms sensually over Jou's back and neck, massaging the soft flesh below him. Jou wiggled and pushed against the contact, blushing slightly. Seto moved Jou onto his front, lying face down in front of him. He saddled the boy and sat back, getting comfortable and placing his large hands on the heated skin of Jou's back. He started to rub the hot body slowly, Jou moaning with each hard push. Seto ran his hands down Jou's sides and under Jou's chest, over his front and down to his groin. Jou moaned and arched his back, pushing his arousal into Seto's tender hands.

Seto had finally had enough. He got up and turned Jou onto his back again. He stripped off his own pants and boxers, letting Jou see the bareness of his skin and the affects that Jou's torture had done to his body. Jou's eyes widened and he reached hastily down to his own belt. Seto swatted his hands away and did it for him, almost tearing the confining leather off of the thin hips it encircled. Throwing the belt to one side with one hand, he removed Jou's last items of clothing with the other, marveling at the pureness and obvious arousal of his lover. Jou blushed deeply, opening his mouth to say something. Seto hushed him with a finger and smiled lovingly.

"You're beautiful _to me_…" he said huskily, honestly ringing in his soft voice. Jou smiled appreciatively and reached up, kissing Seto slowly and thoroughly, a promise of more to come. Seto groaned and the desire and need he could feel swelling inside of him was almost unbearable. He pushed Jou to the floor and crawled heavily on top of him, feeling every bit of his pale skin touching the smaller youth below him. Jou hissed out a request through his teeth and Seto grinned when the words reached his ears.

"Seto…take me…please…"

Seto looked down and grinned. He tapped Jou on the lips with one of his fingers and Jou took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Once satisfied that it was sufficiently lubricated, he took his finger back. Running the long thin digit quickly downwards, he smoothly pushed it through Jou's opening, probing the warmth of his body. Jou mewled and squirmed, unaccustomed to the intrusion, but he quickly adapted. Smiling devilishly, Seto pushed two more of his non-lubricated fingers in, moving them and earning pained yet rewarding gasps. Pulling Jou into a sitting position, he guided the boys head towards his erection and encouraged the boy to do the same to his arousal as he had to his finger. Jou complied, working quickly.

Satisfied, he pulled back and sat in between Jou's legs, positioning himself. Jou just lay there and waited, anticipating the expected burn of penetration. Seto grasped the boy's thighs and lifted him up, balancing Jou's legs over his shoulders…

"Take you? Yes, puppy…_I will_…" Seto whispered with a deep purr.

_

* * *

Well, ive decided to be oh so mean…so im gonna finish this lemon over two chapters…muwahahahahaa! X) sticks tongue out am I the most evil one or not? Yeah baby! Im sorry…but I thort I shuld update so this is it…and then ill update again…besides, I LOOVE TO KEEP MY READERS GUESSING! Hope u don't mind guys…but it seemed like the perfect cliffhanger opportunity…so I took it, and here we are._

_Will update soon, never fear._

_love me. _


	3. Mokuba's Innocent Eyes

_Read and review guys…it's finally here! this will be finished soon…the lemon is the major climax (lol bad pun) before the ending…so yeah. If u want more, or have any ideas for continuing, then let me know. _

_Mwaa, love Kat_

**

* * *

Dragons Make Better Masters After All**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jou had never felt anything like it. The burn, the sensation of another probing at his entrance; it drove his senses to new extremes. He gasped out loud when Seto purred to him, and he answered the call of his master, desperately begging for more.

"Seto…please….NOW!..."

With a growl his master took his request and fulfilled it, easing gently into him. Jou whimpered, and opened his golden honey eyes to stare at the man he was at the mercy of. Seto had his eyes half closed, lust and passion burning eternally in the heavy lidded pools of azure. His mouth was open slightly and his arms were shaking with the effort to restrain himself from pounding harshly and sinking fully into the sensitive puppy below him.

Jou felt a surge of love and compassion, and reached up, cupping Seto's chin in his large hand. Bringing their faces closer, Jou sensed that Seto was holding back. He kissed Seto tenderly on the lips.

"It's alright, love. Don't hold back…" he whispered, falling back to the floor and shifting his hips to the left, moving Seto inside him.

Seto gasped and pushed in a bit further, looking at Jou for a sign of discomfort. Jou shook his head and, using his legs that were on Seto's shoulders, pulled the panting teen in, pushing his engorged member into Jou's heat. The feeling of being filled was so good, yet the look on Seto's face and the heat emanating from his aroused body was a lot more satisfactory.

Jou gave a sexy smile at the look of overwhelmed pleasure on Seto's face and bucked his hips sharply, groaning when Seto returned with a hard thrust.

"Well, master? Where's dat beast I thort dere was in ya?" Jou taunted softly, slightly surprised that Seto was being so gentle. And quite frankly, he was ready for a little bit of pain to go with all of the pleasure…

With a growl and a bare of his white teeth, Seto withdrew and hesitated, hovering over Jou with an animal glint in his blue eyes. Jou grinned, knowing what was coming, but he still screamed when Seto rammed back inside of him, deeply.

The now animalistic brunette withdrew again and again, slamming Jou with force and letting a growl escape from his lips with each thrust. Jou responded with a happy curse and a muffled scream of pleasure, one hand raking the brown strands of his master and the other clenching the lush blue carpet in passion. Their bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat, the passion seemed to rise to a level neither had ever experienced before.

Seto thrust in again and again, slowly feeling his heat rising. He started to stroke Jou with his left hand, the right one holding Jou's hip. Jou mewled and his eyes short open when Seto took his own unattended erection into his warm hand, rubbing slowly.

Now continually groaning and moaning with pleasure and a dimmed sense of pain, Jou arched his back and Seto kissed the areas he could reach with strong licks and bites. Seto's thrusting became wilder and fiercer, the growling from the man's throat deep and lustful. Seto hoisted Jou's hips up with his one hand and the new position felt far more sensual. With an almighty thrust Seto hit Jou's sensitive spot and Jou yelled Seto's name; the said teen responded with another wham.

Jou yelped and Seto's grip on his member strengthened. Panting his name, Seto realized that Jou was close to climax. With a few well positioned slams Jou saw white dots before his eyes and his heat rose to an unbearable level. Arching his back and letting out a deep yell of Seto's name, he exploded onto his and Seto's stomachs, panting loudly in the release.

Jou clenched Seto's shoulder, murmuring "please more" and massaging it slowly, passing his hand down the tensed body, encouraging Seto to slam him again. Seto complied, grabbing Jou's shoulders and pushing down, using his weight for leverage, sinking further and further in each time.

"Jou…I can't hold on...much longer…unhhh…" Seto panted out, pounding a few more times before couldn't hold on any more. With a final severe thrust he came, shooting his seed deep into his Puppy, his face contorted with bliss. He growled sharply and collapsed onto Jou, letting his legs fall back to the floor.

The pups arms immediately encircled the brunette and held him close, feeling the heat and thumping heartbeat as they both came down from their releases. The temperature seemed to have risen several thousand degrees, even though the fireplace now only housed a few smoldering embers. The room was stifling hot, and the door was slightly ajar.

Slowly, laboriously getting to his knees, Seto pulled himself free from his lover and sat back, running his hands through his sweaty brown hair. Jou sat up too, breathing heavily at what he had just experienced. He looked at Seto, affection deep in his emotions. Seto was smiling, truly honestly smiling, and Jou felt a thrill that Seto was smiling for him.

With a chuckle, Seto reached over and embraced Jou gently. "Lets get our clothes back on, huh pup?" he said softly, smiling down at the blonde and reaching over to their clothes.

Slipping gingerly back into his pants and boxers, Jou opted to leave his shirt off, the temperature still being too high for comfort. Seto did the same, and came over to sit next to his puppy in front of the fireplace. Wrapping his arms around him, Seto rested his head on Jou's shoulder and stared at the fire, his chest heaving with every deep breath.

After a moment's consideration, Jou turned to Seto and smiled. "Hey babe…" he said softly. Seto looked up and frowned questioningly.

"Hmmm?"

"That was _good_!" he said happily, grinning stupidly. Seto laughed, his deep handsome voice ringing in the quiet room.

Or at least, it _was_ quiet. Until a small voice from the slightly ajar door piped up.

"Oh. My. GOD."

Shocked, Seto and Jou turned around to see a very shocked, almost horrified looking Mokuba Kaiba standing frozen in the doorway. His round brown eyes were wide and he stared at his brother with a look of childish horror.

"Mokuba! Just how long have you been there?" Seto demanded, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. However Mokuba didn't need to answer, as Jou had the distinct feeling that they young boy had been there for the entire time. He stood up and tried to flatten his hair, looking apologetically at the boy he considered part of his own family…and his innocent eyes had seen the two teens together.

Seto seemed to have the same revelation, as he stood up and took a few paces towards his younger brother. With a terrified squeak Mokuba ducked away behind the door and the sounds of him speeding away could be heard.

Seto looked back and Jou and they both nodded. Grabbing their shirts, the two sped after Mokuba, hoping to get to him before the young boy disappeared. They needed to explain a few things to him, and fast.

_

* * *

Ano: hi guys! That was the end of that chapter. Boo hoo for Mokuba! Poor kiddie-scarred for life…what will happen next? Well, ask me to keep going! Mwaa, love Kat._


	4. Whole Again

_Ok guys. This is the final chapter. I know…im sad too. Ive been putting it off, hoping never to type the words "the end", but I can't escape it now. Im going to have to do it eventually, and according to my promise, I have to do 1 more chapter for all of my stories in apology for my absence. So this is it. That 1 chapter for this story…the end. The final…cries I don't want it to end! Don't make me end it! _

_Katie: "You won't make me do it…right guys?" Clutches at Jou and Seto hopefully "Please don't make me do it!"_

_Jou: "Aw, hey-it's not so bad…at least u don't have to put up with Mr. Sunshine anymore!" Laughs at Kaiba _

_Seto: "Get **off** of me and just do it already! I don't want any more publicity about me and this MUTT over here!" Points at Jou with a smirk_

_Jou: growl "Hey, **watch it** moneybags, or…or…"_

_Seto: sneer "Or what?"_

_Jou: "Or…or…uh…OR NO SEX FOR A MONTH!"_

_Seto: "WHA-?" unhappy silence_

_Jou: "Hahahahahaaa! I win! Now, write this chapter, woman!"_

_Katie: "Argh…fine ill do it then. But only coz u asked nicely…here we go…"_

**

* * *

**

Dragons Make Better Masters After All

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"MOKUBA!"

The desperate yell of the eldest Kaiba rang through the elaborate mansion, the voice echoing after the younger of the brother's as he fled through the shadowed and suddenly unfamiliar halls of his home.

The loud and sharp voice of his only family rang through his ears, burning forever in his mind while his eyes burned with tears yet to be shed. The horrified and furious faces of his brother and his friend haunted his mind, their shocked and apologetic stares slithering through his vision even after he clenched his eyes shut in the hope of blocking out their astonished and sinful visages.

He sped through the mansion, blindly making his way to the only place he felt safe. His own bedroom was a few stories up, and racing up staircases the small boy numbly made his way to his solace.

Sobbing and panting, Mokuba suddenly tripped and fell, finally crashing to the floor and surrendering to the cold of the marble. Anguish and confusion filled his being, his heart pounding and spreading the despair through his young body. He let go of the tears and they fell freely to the cold floor, splashing and shimmering in the dim light of the hall. Rubbing his face free of the liquid, he looked down at the polished surface as it cruelly showed him the scared little child he was in its unforgiving reflection. He let out a sob and got heavily to his feet, the steady footsteps of Jou and Seto approaching.

Brushing his black hair over his shoulders, Mokuba began once again to navigate his way to his room, ignoring the smarting pain of his body where he had fallen. He could vaguely hear the voices and steps of the others over the racing beats of his small heart, so he ran ahead, leaving them far behind.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" panted Jou as he dashed after his lover in pursuit of young Mokuba Kaiba. They had watched in horror as Mokuba had sped away, his sobs ringing in their ears. Quickly they had grabbed their shirts and put them on hurriedly, missing buttons. They left the warmth and comfort of the room that they had consummated their love in and dashed through the hollow halls, following the footsteps of the traumatized youth.

Jou, panting with the sudden exertion of energy, slowed to a stop after they had reached the second floor stairwell and bent over double, gasping for breath. Seto didn't look like he wanted to stop, a panicked and worried look claiming his face, but he obliged and waited for Jou to catch his breath when the golden boy grabbed his sleeve. His blue eyes were wide and an empty helplessness swam in their depths. Jou stood up and grabbed Seto's hands, holding them reassuringly in his own.

He knew that Seto must be so worried about his younger brother. After all, Mokuba had just probably been scarred for life. Having seen his only brother having sex with another man would have been enough to frighten the innocent boy, but when the other guy is another one of his best friends it makes it about ten times worse.

'_Poor kid!' _Jou thought, grimacing at the thought of trying to explain this all. He looked up at his lover and sighed. Seto was staring up the stairs, eyes out of focus._ 'He gets dat look when he's thinkin deeply.'_ Jou noted, knowing that expression very well.

"Look, Seto." He started, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Seto's waist. Seto jumped and looked down at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jou reassured, smiling up at the brunette. He didn't feel the reassurance that he was trying to give off, but Seto looked like he needed to be told everything was going to be ok anyway. "We jus hav' ta explain dis all to him slowly 'nd calmly 'nd make sure dat he undastands, ok?"

Seto smiled appreciatively, but his eyes lost none of their worry and the smile disappeared as soon as it had come. "Sure…I guess it's good that he knows now, but…" he said slowly and then paused, looking lost. Seto sighed deeply, his shoulders drooping. He smiled sadly.

"…just not like this..." He murmured, more to himself than to Jou. Jou sighed and pulled the teen in, holding him close.

Suddenly there was a small thump from above them, a yelp and then the sounds of sobbing grew louder. Mokuba must have fallen over. Seto and Jou shared a concerned look and dashed up the stairs. As they reached the top the footsteps started again, faster. Listening to the motion and direction of the steps, Seto pointed upwards and to the left.

"He's running to his room." He said dully. "If he gets there before we do he'll lock the door…and we'll never be able to explain." He sighed and looked at the floor purposelessly. The energy and happiness Jou had been sensing back in their room seemed to have leeched out of him, to be replaced with a hollow emptiness.

Jou frowned, half at Mokuba's stubbornness and half at the decidedly depressed aura Seto was emanating. "Well, let's go den!"

Grasping a stronger hold on Seto's hand, Jou leapt up the last few steps and started to dash to Mokuba's bedroom, Seto soon close on his heels. They reached Mokuba's room a few minutes later only to find that the door was already closed. Jou grasped the handle, twisted and yanked on it a few times but it seemed that Seto's worst fears had been confirmed-Mokuba had indeed locked himself in his room.

"Go away!" came a small and shaking voice from inside the room. "Please…"

Seto sighed. "Mokuba! Please-unlock the door! Now!" he ordered, no trace of a threat or his usual commanding tone present. There was almost a pleading edge to his voice, and Jou could swear that his eyes threatened tears.

'_Seto hates to hurt Mokuba, and this must be burning him up inside. He looks like he is about to give in and cry…' _Jou thought, eyebrows furrowed in sympathy. He squeezed Seto's hand and leant down to the door handle.

"Yeah, common little guy. We jus wanna explain it all to ya!" Jou said into the keyhole loudly. There was a sniff and the shuffle of footsteps.

"I don't wanna know any of your excuses! Go away! Leave me alone!" Mokuba answered, his voice cracking with tears. Seto looked away, not wanting to hear his brother in so much pain and knowing it was because of him.

"It hurts…so much…to hear him cry…" Seto whispered to himself. "Too much…"

Jou straightened up again and scratched his forehead, thinking. It was obvious that Mokuba wasn't going to unlock the door anytime soon, so Jou had another idea. He was something of a master at picking locks, thanks to his life on the streets as a child. He didn't know if the high quality locks on the Kaiba mansion doors were pick-proof, but it was always worth a try. He let go of Seto's hand, whispered his idea into the brunette's ear and then hurried off. He came back a moment later with all the things he needed, and set to work with the lock.

The sobs coming through the door were soft and slightly muffled, meaning that Mokuba was probably on his bed. Sure enough, when the lock clicked and the door gently swung open Mokuba could be seen face down on his bed with his face in his pillows, crying quietly. Seto felt his heart break, and a knot twisted in Jou's throat.

'_Dis is all our fault too.' _Thought Jou dejectedly. _'It makes me feel about ten times guiltier!'_

Seto walked over to the bed and placed a hand on the shoulder of the small form, feeling the gasps for breath in between sobs wrack his little body. He sat down gently next to him and pulled him up, turning Mokuba so that he was facing them. The huge brown eyes were watery and blurred, the colour turned deep with the tears streaming down his rose cheeks. His bottom lip was trembling as he fought the latest wave of misery.

"Hey…" murmured Seto softly, his voice quiet and comforting. Jou had never heard Seto use that tone before, not even for him. It was extraordinary to watch the ice king of the country be brought almost to tears by a small child. _'He's human after all.'_ Jou thought.

"Mokuba…im so sorry. Really I am. I didn't want you to find out this way. Honestly." Seto continued, Mokuba watching his face with a mixture of anger and sadness. "But you have to understand-"

"Understand? Understand what? That your **_gay_**, and that you now have a new person to love?" Mokuba interrupted, fixing Jou with a jealous and envious stare. "Now that you have a more important person to care about?"

Seto looked stunned. "W-what?" he stammered. "Someone new? Mokuba, Jou isn't going to replace you!" Mokuba scoffed and twisted out of his brother's grasp.

"Yeah, right." He muttered, wiping his face. The tears had stopped flowing, his sad face now replaced with one of envy and dislike, all of which was aimed at Jou. The stare that Mokuba had learned from his brother was now boring into Jou with power. Jou grimaced and then suddenly understood why Mokuba had taken this all so badly. Jealousy. The kid was jealous that now he was no longer the only one in his brother's life. Jou sighed.

'_Now it all makes sense.'_ He thought.

"Look Mokuba, I don' wanna steal ya bro away from ya!" Jou said, walking over to kneel in front of the bed. He rested his arms on the bed and gave Mokuba his most sincere look. Mokuba frowned, but confusion was spread on his face. "You wanna know _why_ I don' wanna 'av him all to maself?" he asked gently. The boy shook his head, and Seto softly brushed the black hair put of his face. He had remained silent, watching Jou with appreciation.

"I don' wanna 'av him al to maself coz dat wuld make him unhappy. And that'd be bad, right?" he said slowly. Mokuba nodded.

"But why would he be sad?" he asked, clearly not following where Jou was heading.

"He'd be sad coz he wouldn't 'av his little bro. He loves ya more dan ya know…he's not gonna forget ya." Jou said softly, running a hand over Mokuba's face comfortingly.

"Never?" Mokuba asked quietly; hope glimmered in the fresh tears in his eyes.

"Never in a million years," Seto said warmly, puling Mokuba into a hug. "How could I _ever_ forget you?" Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his head in the strong shoulder, small sobs emerging from under the hair. Seto patted his back gently, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Im sorry." He said into the hair, his voice cracking. "Please, forgive me?" Mokuba looked up in time to see the tear glimmer on Seto's chin. He brushed it away and smiled.

"Ok Seto. I forgive you. Just tell me next time you decide to bring a boyfriend home, ok?" He grinned for the first time, and Seto couldn't help but chuckle.

"I promise." He said, feeling a weight lift from his heart. As the tear had been brushed aside, so had the pain and guilt he had been harboring in his soul. Mokuba was ok now…it was all ok. _'Thank god.' _Seto thought with a sigh. Jou sat back and watched with relief as the smile spread on both their faces.

"And don't ya worry little buddy-ill make sure he dusn't forget ya!" Jou said with a wink, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Ya can count on me!" He laughed, and the sad atmosphere broke. Mokuba giggled and gave Jou a hug as well. Seto sat back and watched his little brother and his new boyfriend with a swell of relief and happiness. Mokuba sat back on his bed and dried his tearstained face with his shirt. Seto and Jou smiled at each other-there was only one thing left.

"Mokuba…" Seto started. Mokuba peeked out from over his shirt. "There's just one thing you gotta understand." Seto looked over at the golden boy who was still sitting on the floor and nodded. Jou got up and sat on Seto's lap, snuggling into the warm body beneath him. Seto continued, "You have to understand that Im in love with Jou. With all of my heart."

Jou blushed and felt his heart beat stronger-Seto had just said that he loved him! A happy bubbly welled in his chest and the blonde turned to look Seto in the eyes, pure content shining in the blue orbs of his partner. Seto wasn't kidding-he had just said that he loved Jou _for the first time_! Seto felt the sigh of content seep from the boy in his arms, but he focused on finishing what he was saying.

"But I can love both of you." He said, ruffling Mokuba's hair. "I will always love _you_-you're my family and my friend. There's no way I could ever stop loving you, ok?"

Mokuba nodded, slightly off put by the show of affection between the two men. _'It sure will take some getting used to!' _he thought, shaking his head. He looked down at his hands and noticed the time on his watch. It was late, and Mokuba suddenly realized how tired he was. It was well past his bed time anyway.

He yawned pointedly, and Seto looked down at his own watch. Eyes widening, he patted Jou's thighs and they both got up. "Its time for bed, I think." Seto recommended as he and Jou started to walk towards the door. "You have school tomorrow!"

"So do you!" Mokuba retorted, grabbing his pajamas from the floor. Seto and Jou chuckled.

"True, but we're older, so we can stay up later! Now bed!" Seto said with a smile. Mokuba pouted and gave his brother a hug goodnight. After some hesitation he also hugged Jou and then clambered onto his bed.

"Goodnight Mokuba." Seto said softly, flicking the light switch on the way out.

"G'night kid." Jou whispered as they both walked out of the now shadowed and darkened room. "Sleep tight."

The door clicked shut and Jou grabbed hold of Seto's hand before the teen could walk away. Seto looked back at the blonde, whose face was now shadowed in the dark halls. Through the darkness he could see the golden honey eyes he loved so much shining with happiness.

"What is it, my sweet puppy?" Seto asked softly, opening his arms in question.

Jou smiled and jumped into Seto's arms, burying his head in the dip of his neck. He could feel the heat of his partner's body and the steady rhythmic beat of his heart pulse through his body. He felt content; finally at peace with the world. Seto ran his fingers through the golden tresses and the boy sighed. He nuzzled the shoulder gently.

"I love you too." Jou whispered.

Seto smiled and looked down, moving Jou's face upwards with a gentle caress. He didn't need to answer with words. He kissed his golden god gently, one thought swimming through his mind.

'_Ill love you forever…' _

**THE END**

_

* * *

Well, that was it. The END. sob it's over. But if I have the time or the energy, I might make it a trilogy! It depends on the feedback…and whether or not you all want one. Let me know for ideas and such, and if I get enough support I will._

_I'm excited…it might not be the end after all! _

_For now though, it is. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO SAPPY! I just love a good fluffy moment though! _

_Thanks so much for all of your support, and please, read my other stories. You might like them too. They are SetoxJou as well, except for one which is a group one, but those two are there as a couple too anyway. so it's all good!_

_Mwaa! Love you all! _

_YaoiFanLady 2 AKA Katie!_


End file.
